Optical projection lithography is a process by which an image on a mask is transferred to a substrate. A mask is typically included with a frame and a pellicle, collectively referred to as a mask system. The frame holds the mask and the pellicle is a transparent thin film that is mounted over the frame. The pellicle protects the mask from fallen particles and keeps the particles out of focus so that they do not produce an image, which may cause defects when the mask is being used. The pellicle is typically stretched and mounted over the frame and is attached to the frame by glue or other adhesive. The pellicle has become an indispensable component in optical projection lithography because of its defect prevention properties. As optical projection printing moves from imaging minimum feature sizes in the order of micrometers to the order of 50 nm and below, overlay accuracy between masking layers is pushed to 10 nm and smaller at the wafer level. Recently, experiments show that the stress due to pellicle mounting can contribute between 10 and 32 nm of inconsistent lateral pattern positioning at the mask. After a 4× reduction, the overlay accuracy has a pellicle-mounting component in the range of 2.5˜8 nm, which is undesirable. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to reduce such overlay error.